


Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be

by badtales



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: It's almost three am, M/M, but I had to post it, sorry - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtales/pseuds/badtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no reason to sleep when you're wrapped up in a pair of arms that belong to the boy you love, or at least that's what Luke thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be

"I don't want to fall asleep," Luke murmured clutching the sheets even closer around them.

Ashton let out a small giggle. "Why not? It's sleep, it's nice." Luke shifted around to find a better sleeping position but nothing really worked.

"Because you won't be here when I wake up," he sighed.

Ever since they started sleeping together Luke had woken up alone every morning and even though he kept telling himself it didn't hurt _because it shouldn't hurt they're just friends_ there was always this heavy feeling in his heart.

They never addresses it though. It wasn't something that should be a problem (but it was and they both knew that too).

"I'm sorry," Ashton said and wrapped his arms around Luke's middle before pulling him closer.

"Don't be. It's okay," Luke answered trying not to sound bitter but he had never been good at hiding his feelings.

"I -" Ashton started but Luke cut him off.

"It's okay Ash, really." And then they didn't say anything for a while, simply enjoying each other's embrace and when Luke finally drifted off to sleep it was with mixed feelings. He was so happy to be wrapped up in Ashton's arms every night but he wanted the mornings too ( _he wanted it all the time but he was sure Ashton didn't feel the same way_ ).

 

Waking up to the beat of a heart that wasn't his but the boy he loved's made Luke feel like the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas yo


End file.
